The Two That Fit!
by Chazloo1998
Summary: Sherlocks life is spiraling out of control. Molly has no family left. Sherlock is a disappointment to his family. Molly cant seem to find a place in the world. can they save each other? teenlock, sherlolly, fluff and awkward fun times. Rated T because language.
1. Chapter 1

The First Encounter

Everyone thought Molly was this straight as a ruler kind of girl who had her future set out in front of her and who was a smart arse who got straight A's. However, the truth was that molly had no idea where her life was going her grades were average her looks were average her life was too average for her she wanted adventure, love and excitement. Her mother always wanted her to become a nurse and follow in her footsteps and Molly had set out to do that, but that's when her life was turned upside down. Her mother is dead her father is dying and Molly is living with her aunt who could care any less about her. Well at least she has her friends: John, Mary, Sally and Greg. They cared about her but she always felt like a...what do they call them...third wheel, that was it, well more like a fifth wheel. Mary has John and John has Mary and Sally has Greg and Greg has Sally; and Molly has no one. But that was all about to change.

Molly left that morning feeling great, but, by the time she left school she felt not so great. Everyone had a date to the dance and she wasn't even going and the last boy in her year went out of his way to avoid Molly and ended up asking a girl 2 years younger than them. It wasn't that Molly has ugly; she was far from that, it was because she was the bubbly loud girl with the weird fascination with dead bodies and theatre. She also fell over in front of the cutest boy in school and spilt juice all down his navy blazer which looked stunning on him. After, when molly thought things couldn't get any worse she ripped a whole in her tights on the benches in chemistry which ended in her having to walk around the school with bare legs and her pale, fat, stretch marked covered legs were on show to everyone.

So there Molly was leaning against the wall staring down at her scuffed biker boots wondering if she jumped in front of the school bus would anyone actually notice. But whilst she was planning her painful demise sally skipped over to her and started talking.

"Ugh. Look the posh boys" sally grunted as the boys from walked past with their blazers and straw hats and then behind the big crowd came a boy who looked...delicious. Molly looked up and as she scanned the crown of boys she locked eyes with his blue ones. His skin pale in contrast with his dark curls which sat on his forehead. He didn't wear what the rest of the boy wore, he wore skinny black jeans with a white shirt not tucked in and an open waistcoat. The only reason molly was able to tell he was from because his tie was poking out of his back pocket. Just then an older boy turned around and addressed the boy

"Oi, Holmes! Get your tie on" said the older boy and 'Holmes' did just that.

But as he retrieved his tie something fell out of his pocket nobody noticed but molly. When the crowd had left molly went over and picked it up and stuffed into her pocket. She joined the rest of her group and waited for the bus and then molly had an idea.

"I am going to walk" she said abruptly

"Oh, I will join you" said Mary and she picked up her bag.

"NO, no it's fine" molly said as she began to walk on her own. "I will see you guys tomorrow" and she left.

Molly was going to see that mysterious boy again and she knew exactly how. But first she had to get another pair of tights.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW...TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherlock Holmes.**

"Molly Hooper...Molly Holmes" she nodded "that works" she squealed to herself ad she stared at the cards which fell from Sherlock's pocket. "But what kind of name is Sherlock" she whispered.

Molly stared up at the tall prison like building and gulped. It looked deserted. Molly smoothed down her skater skirt and took off her tie; she didn't need to be recognised here. Molly slowly unravelled her hair and straightened her jacket. She took a deep breath and climbed the marble stair cases which lead her to a small desk. Behind the desk sat an older woman with short brown hair. She smiled brightly up at Molly.

"Hello dearie what can I help you with?" she said energetically

"Erm, Hello..." Molly hesitated.

"Mrs Hudson, but you can call me Louise!"

"Ah right. Hello...Louise, I was looking for Sherlock Holmes, he dropped this today" Molly passed the card over the desk and Mrs Hudson looked at it and passed it back.

"Dorm room 221B." She smiled fondly at Molly

"Sorry what?"

"His dorm room is 221B, just down that corridor and take a right and then you will reach the dorms and just listen for the violin hen you will find him" she turned back to her computer and began typing away.

"Right" molly turned and began to make her way towards the sign that said 'Dorms' and smiled when she heard Johann Sebastian Bach's, Toccata and Fugue. Then she reached 221B, and knocked quietly on the door.

"I told you before; I don't want to eat anything Mrs. Hudson. You're the house mistress not my mother!"The boy shouted as he stormed up to the door. Molly's breath quickened and she tried to calm herself and then the door flung open and revealed the boy with the dark hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you! What are you doing here?" he said rapidly

"I…" Molly was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor.

"IN. NOW." Sherlock said and pulled her inside his dorm. This was not what molly was expecting, but she wasn't complaining. "That's Mr. Stamford the head, if he finds you here he will not only punish you but me too now shhh!" he was whispering in her ear. "What are you even doing here?" but before Molly could answer someone chapped on the door. They both looked at the door and at each other. Sherlock placed his finger on his lips "go and hide under my bed" he said quietly. Molly slowly got under the bed and tried to control her breathing, it was all going a bit fast for her.

"Ah, mister Stamford how nice of you to visit" Sherlock smirked

"There's been an incident" said Mr. Stamford quickly "Mrs. Hudson has let a girl from the school down the road run wild in our corridors, supposedly she came to see someone."

Sherlock smiled "Oh, who?" said Sherlock knowing exactly who she came to visit.

"Mrs. Hudson can't seem to remember. I know she is hiding something from me. Anyway I just wanted t see if you had heard anything?" he said loudly

"Nope" said Sherlock said after pretending to ponder over the question. "everything here is normal." Sherlock spitted out the last word.

"Hmm, I will be locking down the building so if she is still here we will find her and if we don't find her, she got out before we could punish her." Mr. Stamford nodded and left.

Molly huffed and got out. "Well what exactly am I meant to do now?" she said

"Well the only thing you can do" Sherlock said. Molly looked confusedly at him. "Stay here!"

Molly couldn't believe what she was hearing. This boy, who she just met, wants her to stay the night in his dorm room as she keeps hidden from the head master at one of the top schools in Britain. Well this is getting better and better she thought. "Well…that is very forward of you. You don't even know my name." ooh flirty Molly that was new.

"well then why don't you introduce yourself?" he smirked at her

"My name is Molly and your name is Sherlock Holmes!"

"Yes, how do you know that…..wait, oh you must have come across my card? I lost it today."

"How did you know?" she looked at the boy

"Simple deduction." Sherlock said as he waved his hands around and collapsed onto his bed. Molly stood twirling her skirt and biting her lip. "Well then?" Sherlock said in a n annoyed tone.

"What?"

"It's getting late don't you have family you have to phone to make sure they don't worry about you or whatever people do."

"No, my aunt probably won't even notice I'm gone." She smiled sadly.

Sherlock sat up and squinted "you seem nervous?"

"Well excuse me if I am a bit nervous about sharing a bed with a boy I just met know nothing about" she shouted

"I know you're an only child that your mother is dead and your father is dying. You're looking for excitement and love because all you friends are paired off with each other." Molly stared at the boy in awe "you have a fascination with the human body, which we share by the way; you have a love for theatre and music. I think that's enough to be going on with, don't you?" He looked at her shocked face a smiled.

"How?"

"Like I said before Molly, simple deduction!"

After a while Molly yawned and perched herself on the edge of Sherlock's bed. "Molly just lies down?" Molly laid her head on the pillow of the boy who this morning she didn't know existed. _"This is going to be a long night" _Molly thought as she began to drift slowly to sleep.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE MORNING AFTER THE NIGHT BEFORE AND MOLLY HAS TO EXPLAIN TO HER FRIENDS WHERE SHE HAD BEEN THAT NIGHT! SHERLOLLY FLUFF IN NEXT CHAPTER AND LOTS MORE OF SALLY AND MARY!


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after the night before.

When Molly awoke she found Sherlock's arms wrapped around her waist and his head buried in the crook of her neck, she smiled fondly as she started to remember what exactly happened that night. Sherlock was asleep when she left him as she didn't want to wake him. Her mind raced as she made her way to school. Sherlock Holmes the cute boy with the blue eyes and the gorgeous hair let her sleep in his bed. His bed. She squealed inwardly as she remembered, oh how she wanted to be back there with him. But then Molly realised what exactly she had done...she spent the night in his bed a boy she just met, oh no the rumours that will go around school, she will just have to make sure nobody sees her or finds out exactly where she was. It's not like she did anything, oh how her mother will be giggling at her now as she got all flustered over a boy who probably would forget about her. Molly never realised how much she missed having her mum around to talk too. If her mum was here she would probably tell her to go get the boy and tell him how you feel, but how was molly meant to do that when no one told her that's what normal people do. Then again Molly isn't exactly normal. Her mind wondered as she reached the school gate, she was ten minutes early and hadn't eaten anything all morning just then her thought were interrupted by the cackling of Mary and Sally, Molly's two best friends, who were sitting on the bench where they always were in the morning. Molly's hair was down and messy her makeup smudged and she hadn't brushed her teeth _"Fuck today is going to be a hell of a day"_ Molly thought as she collapsed beside her friends unenergetically.

"WOW! Molly you look..." sally started.

"Like shit? Yes I know." Molly huffed.

"Are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" Mary inquired.

"I...err...well." Molly couldn't think of an excuse.

"Dirty stop out" Sally giggled. "Soooooo...who is it then?"

"What? What I have no idea what you are talking about." Molly said quickly

"IS IT JM?" Mary said far too loudly.

"NO. No" Molly said trying to get her to shut up. Jim was Molly's only boyfriend he had ever had and he was 2 years older than her. He and Molly went out for 3 months she ended it, turns out he was a weirdo who seemed to have an obsession with her."Do you really think I'd go back there" Molly said angrily.

"Sorry, no." Mary said, trying to calm Molly down. Mary was always the one to help or calm someone down if they were upset or in trouble. She was just that kind of friend and sometimes it drove Molly up the wall. She was perfect she really was, not looks wise but, she had perfect grades and the perfect family life, oh how Molly envied her. But she loved her all the same; they had all been friends since nursery. Both Sally and Mary were there for Molly when her mother died and when her father was diagnosed. John and Mary were perfect for each other and they care about each other, Molly hoped one day someone would love her like that. What Molly didn't realise is that she wouldn't have to wait much longer.

"Maybe you should go and freshen up?" said Sally trying to change the subject. Sally always had Molly's back even when she knew Molly was wrong. She was the one who had every guy in school wrapped around her finger, it was hilarious watching them all stare at her at the Halloween party when she dressed in that revealing angel outfit, and she looked stunning, Unlike Molly who wore her doctor who outfit; eleven was always her favourite.

"Yes, I will just nip to the loos." Molly whispered as she stood up and left. Molly never thought she could keep a secret from her friends, but this was not something she wanted to tell them.

After Molly's horrid day at school which began with her being insulted by Anderson and Tom and then constantly asked why she was wearing the exact same uniform as yesterday. However, the worst part of the day was when Jim claimed his sister seen Molly leave this morning and everyone think she's been sleeping around with the posh boys. Molly sighed as she started walking home, she couldn't bear to ride the bus as she knew that she would just get hassled. Molly searched her pocket for her earphones and phone and slowly untangled them and places both buds in her ears. She scrolled through music slowly and pressed her favourite song 'Breezeblocks' by Alt-J. She had her music so loud she didn't hear the person behind her calling on her. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around quickly to find herself face to face with Jim _"Fuck" _was all Molly could think. Before Molly could express her annoyance out loud she found herself pressed up against the wall.

"Oh Mollylolly" his Irish accent made her hairs on her arm stand on end. "You have been giving it around haven't you? EH! EH!" his hand griped around her wrists.

"Jim, your hurting me!" Molly squealed

"Oh, I will do more than hurt you!" he whisper into her ear. "Oh I am not ready Jim" Jim spoke in a girly voice mocking Molly. "You've been sleeping around behind my back?" he shouted

"I haven't been" Molly squealed. "We are not even together Jim" Molly was backed up against the wall and she couldn't move. "Please Jim leave me alone!"

"She said leave her alone!" both Jim and Molly looked in the direction of the voice.

"And who exactly are you" Jim shouted as he let go of Molly's wrists.

"I am a concerned passerby and you are being very disrespectful to this young lady" he said walking towards him.

"I think it's none of you business." Said Jim squaring up to him and then Jim took a swing for him.

"SHERLOCK!" Molly shouted when Jim's fist made contact with Sherlock's face.

"You know him?" Jim shouted. He went to go for molly but before he could Sherlock punched Jim sending him towards the pavement.

"RUN!" Sherlock shouted as he took Molly's hand and they ran away up an alley. This was just like in doctor who Molly thought. 'Rose' that was the episode she was thinking of, rose and the doctor fighting aliens and falling in love with each other. The perfect love story.

When Molly and Sherlock got out of Jims range they were in fits of giggles and out of breath.

"Thank. You." Molly said between breathes

"For what?" Sherlock said slightly confused.

"You could have just walked by, left me but you didn't you saved me." She smiled at Sherlock

"My pleasure Molly, anyway maybe one day you can return the favour." He winked at her. "So who was that prick"

"Just an ex!"

"Oh is he jealous of your new boyfriend?"

"No, i am not with anyone at the moment" Molly stuttered _"god could this get any awkward"_ she thought.

Sherlock and Molly started to walk towards the park down the road.

Sherlock finally has someone to talk to, someone to care about him, someone for him to care about.

Sherlock finally has a...Friend.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! THIS WAS MY FAVOURITE TO WRITE! I WAS GOING TO DO ONE BIG CHAPTER BUT INSTEAD IM GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER SMALLER ONE. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SUPER SHERLOLLY AND FLUFF. IT WLL BE THEM IN THE PARK WATCHNG THE SUNSET AND BEING ALL ADORABLE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Confessions **

When Sherlock woke up that morning to find Molly gone and her scent still filing the air he felt so happy, he had never been so glad in his life, he might actually have a friend. He was just wondering the streets after school trying to clear his head when he came across Molly Hooper being harassed by a boy who looked about 2 years older than them. When he did punched Jim and run off down the alley with Molly Hooper of all people he felt himself begin to smile properly for the first time in years. Sherlock lay his jacket down on the ground for Molly to lie on and he lay down beside her. As they stared up to the sky Sherlock realised how happy he was at that moment and said something he's never told anyone.

"I have never had a friend before." He said looking up at the sky. Molly turned onto her side staring at him and he did the same.

"Am I your friend?" Molly whispered quietly staring at Sherlock. She secretly hoped he'd say yes.

"If you want to be." Sherlock said trying to hide his embarrassment. Molly didn't say anything just smiled at him and lay back on her back. He did the same and slowly began to breathe normally again. The sun slowly set and Sherlock hand had somehow made its way on top of Molly's. Their fingers entwined with each others.

"Doesn't it look beautiful" Sherlock said. But as Molly turned to see what he was looking at and found him staring at her and Molly blushed deeply. Sherlock realised she had noticed and looked up and the sky and tried to redeem himself "They sky, I mean" he stuttered.

Molly giggled. "Beautiful." Molly started trace Sherlock's thumb with her finger. "So do you have any siblings?" Molly said trying to change the subject.

"My brother, Mycroft"

"Wow, he has a weirder name than you! Do your parents hate you or something?" Molly said giggling, but then she stopped when she realised Sherlock's smile had turned into a frown. "I am so sorry"

"No, Molly it's not your fault it's just my parents are not the most supportive people ever." Molly sat up and put her hand on his shoulder and Sherlock's smile returned.

Molly and Sherlock talked for hours about his family and her friends. Molly suggested that one day he should meet them and he smiled at the idea of having friends. But there talking was interrupted by Molly's phone ringing loudly her ringtone was 'Wonderwall' by Oasis. She quickly got it out of her pocket and put the phone to her ear.

"hello...oh hi Sally...I completely forgot...I don't really want to go to the dance so...no" she looked at Sherlock"...I'm not busy...yes I could meet you there...yes I guess could go shopping with you...okay bye" she turned the phone off and turned to Sherlock. "I have to go but I would love to do it again Sherlock"

"yeh, I will text you" he said taking her phone from her hand and placing his number into her phone and hen doing the same to his. Molly stood up and so did Sherlock.

"Thank you again Sherlock." Molly got onto her tip-toes and kissed Sherlock on the cheek.

"Bye Molls." Sherlock said

Molly turned to him and smiled "No one has called me Molls since my mum."

"I'm sorry" Sherlock said quickly

"No it's fine, I like it" Molly picked up her coat "See you later Sherlock" she waved and walked away.

**Review, review, review. This chapter is really short and fluffy so I wanted to do a non sherlolly chapter next. Maybe a Mary and Sally on so that I could set up some stuff for the next chapters. **

**Also for this chapter I struggled writing the romantic parts so I used some of my experiences like the beautiful sky bit and the watching the sunset. So tell me if I need to work on those situations. **

**Also regarding music choice, I listen to music when I'm writing so if I have to put in a song like in the last two chapters I just make it the one I am listening to. Also i suggest use give Alt-j a listen they are a brilliant band! Till next time my lovelies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, little note thanks for all your lovely review just wanted to say my computer is very old and the keys are a bit stiff that's why my capital letters and spelling is a bit off. Also ****Domitheous**** I****understand exactly where you are coming from I wanted Molly to be about 14 or 15 in this story and for her life to be going downhill but when she meets Sherlock her life takes a turn for a good, he is kind of her inspiration. Keep reviewing lovelies give me more criticism because I know my writing is a bit….rusty! Also I would go more into her grades and her school life however I live in Scotland so the English curriculum confuses me a bit.**

The shopping Trip.

"This looks horrendous" cried Molly at the 20th dress she had tried on. "I should just give up" she collapsed onto the really uncomfortable chair in the dressing room. "I don't even want to go to the dance!"

"That baby blue one you tried on looked gorgeous" Sally argued. It did look gorgeous; it was a lace dress which had long sleeves and puffed out at the waist and stopped at just above the knees. It had a high collar and made Molly look…decent.

"Yes, maybe it did, but it cost £60" she huffed. "I only have £20!"

"I will buy!" Mary said, going to get her purse.

"No!" Molly shouted grabbing Mary's hands away from her bag. "I have plenty of dresses at home let's just focus on you guys" she smiled. Mary frowned but gave in once she saw Molly go to take off the dress.

Molly huffed as she got in from her night shopping with Mary and Sally. They had gone out for dinner afterwards at Molly's favorite Italian restaurant; because Mary and Sally wanted to cheer her up. She walked across the landing quietly trying not to wake her Auntie when she got into her room she noticed a box sitting on her bed. Molly stared at it, she walked forward slowly took the lid off and took off the paper to reveal the blue lace dress she had been eyeing up in the shop and a pair of black high heeled ankle boots. Molly smiled happily at the dress. She took her phone out of her pocket and quickly typed a message to Mary.

'**Thanks, for that. You didn't have to; you really are a good friend! Maybe I will go to the ball. Xx –MH'**

'**Oh its fine, my pleasure I am really happy I changed your mind. Xx –MM"**

Molly sighed and rested her head on her pillow and inhaled deeply and then it hit her, that smell, she had come across it before. Maybe it was Mary's perfume she decided and finally fell asleep.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. This is a short one just to get set up for this big one next. In the next chapter I'm doing a bit of a sherlolly version of a study in pink. There will be Mycroft and a bit more about Sherlock's past. No Sherlock or Mary or Sally it's just Molly and her thoughts and a bit of Mycroft. What do you think of the texting? I might do more in the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So hey again, 2 in one night I am spoil you! Now in this chapter even though someone did request more sherlolly I did plan for this chapter to be a Molly chapter so I have decided to incorporate some sherlolly just for you! In this chapter we meet the not so lovely Mycroft.**

The Black Car, the Phone and the Man.

It was Saturday and this meant, for normal teenagers, hanging about friends and well just being normal, but for Molly this meant sitting in library reading the very limited amount of books the library held. Molly had read all of them well at least that what she thought, Molly noticed a book lying across from her. She slowly reached out and picked it up reading the title 'Great Expectations' By Charles Dickens, she gasped as she remembered her mum reading it to her before she died. A single tear rolled down Molly's cheek, she smiled but her eyes were sad. Molly opened the book to find the pages carved out and phone placed inside. Molly took the phone out and turned it on; as soon as it was on it begun to ring loudly she quickly put it to her ear.

"Hello"

"Hello Miss Hooper" it was a women, English and young. Molly smiled at her deduction _'Sherlock would be proud'_ she thought.

"How do you know my name?"

"We do, now Miss Hooper, please make your way outside."

"Why?"

"Oh just hurray before I get someone to go in there and drag you out" Molly slowly stood up grabbing her bag and trying not to look suspicious. When she got outside the phone cut off and a black car drew up and the window rolled down.

"Get in" said a women...the same women who was on the phone. Molly did as she was told slowly getting in the car; still not completely certain if she would live to see tomorrow.

Once she was in she turned to the woman who was engrossed in her phone. "What am I doing here?" Molly said loudly, _'where the hell did this new found confidence come from'_ she thought. The women didn't say anything just sat there furiously typing away on her blackberry. Molly sighed and looked out of the window and watched the city go and the countryside appear.

Then after miles of trees and grass they reached a giant manor house, Molly gulped, it was beautiful. Molly felt a little under dressed in her skinny jeans and blue knitted jumper. She jumped out of the car and before she could ask where she was the car drove away.

"Well hello there" Molly turned back towards the house and standing in the entrance was a tall thin man with a suit on.

"Hel..Hello" Molly stuttered and walked forward. _'Oh lord, this is how I'm going to die, he is probably a serial killer. No one will find my body he will probably just dump it somewhere in that field we passed. Why did you ever get in that car' _Molly scolded herself.

"So you are the famous Molly Hooper I have heard so much about" his smirk made Molly's stomach do flips.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh Molly I know more than your name, please join me for a spot of tea." Molly followed him into the manor and then out again to a concrete patio with statues and a maze of hedges and flower beds. There was a small white table which looked antique with a china teapot and cups and saucer on it. Molly sat down and the man poured her a cup.

"Miss Hopper I invited you here to.."

"More like forced me" she interrupted him.

"well..yes. I need you to stay away from Sherlock Holmes"

"W..What?" Molly said choking on her tea. _'I don't even like tea'_ she thought to herself.

"Sherlock Holmes is a dangerous person to be associated with."

"And you expect me to take this from person who I don't know? How do you even know Sherlock any..." then Molly realised "Mycroft" she said quietly.

"Good deductive skills, I can see why you have grabbed his attention" then as Mycroft was praising her Molly's phone beeped, she picked it up and read the text

'**Come to 221b, if convenient-SH'**

Molly placed it back in her pocket and looked up at Mycroft.

"Well like I said you need to stay away from Sherlock"

"Why?"

"Like I said, he dangerous"

"How?"

"What?"

"How is Sherlock dangerous Mr. Holmes" Mycroft sighed and shook his head.

"Miss Hooper, I don't want to tell such a lovely girl like you about my brothers horrid past"

"Past!" Molly repeated. "His past!"

"Molly, do you mind if I call you that?" Molly nodded. "Sherlock is difficult he could turn at any moment, what about if I paid you to stay away. Any sum of money I can get it for you."

"I don't want your money Mr. Holmes." Molly's phone went off again she got it out of her pocket and read..

'**If inconvenient, come anyway-SH' **

Molly sighed and put in her pocket again.

"Am I keeping you from something Molly?" Mycroft inquired

"No..No sorry"

"So if you won't take my money Molly, i guess you trust pretty quickly. How long have you known my little brother 4 days?"

"3"

"Hmm" he smiled and stood up.

"Why do you care about me, why do you care about me feelings?"

"Because if Sherlock hurts you it will kill him, If you get hurt then he will turn back to.."

"..to what, Mr. Holmes"

"Goodbye Miss Hooper"

"What..wait..." Molly gave in "Bye!"

"Oh before I go" Mycroft retrieved a brown parcel from his suit. "Happy anniversary" he passed the parcel to her a walked off.

"How did you know?" she whispered. Fingering the brown paper.

"I know everything" he sighed. "Your mother died 5 years ago today when you were only ten, such a sad loss Molly" and without another word Mycroft was gone. Molly walked back through the house and was met by the woman who was in the car with her. Just then Molly received another text.

'**Could be dangerous-SH" **

Molly smiled and got into the car. She gave the driver her address and whispered to herself "Not tonight Sherlock" she pressed her head to the window and watched the city come back to her. She then remembered the parcel she was clutching. She slowly unwrapped the parcel to reveal a brand new copy of 'Great Expectations' she smiled and held the book close to her chest and whispered "Love you mum..."

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. So what do you think of Mycroft then? Hmm don't know if I wrote him well. So SUPER sherlolly in the next chapter! Till next time my cherubs. Also more Mrs Hooper! I love exploring Molly's relationship with her mum.**

**Follow me on twitter BrealeyBatch **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Sorry it's been a while got exams and stuff! Sooo what did you think about the study in pink-like chapter? I had fun writing it so might do some more chapters like that! So this is the dance and I think Molly is going to get a surprise! **

**WARNING LOTS OF FLUFFY SHERLOLLY AND ASDFGHJKL!**

The Dance!

'The unqualified truth is, that when I loved Estella with the love of a man, I loved her simply because I found her irresistible. Once for all; I knew to my sorrow, often and often, if not always, that I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be. Once for all; I loved her nonetheless because I knew it, and it had no more influence in restraining me, than if I had devoutly believed her to be human perfection.'

Molly sighed and placed down 'Great Expectations'. "Oh Pip" she sighed and closed the book. She looked at her watch, 8:30pm; it was 30 minutes till the dance. Molly picked up her phone

9 missed call from Sally.

3 missed calls from Mary

5 missed calls from John

She sighed again, she was meant to go around to Sally's at 7pm so they could all get ready at hers. Molly didn't want to go her and her Auntie had another argument about her book and about her father. All Molly wanted to do was go and see her father, but her auntie decided she would use her father's money to go out and get pissed and not let Molly go and see him. Her father would send money for Molly so that she could get money for books and school stuff and Molly had saved up for months so that she could go and visit him on his birthday. However, Molly's Auntie found out about her money and took it from her. Molly stared at the dress that hung in her wardrobe. "Well I guess it would be a waste of a good dress" she smiled and picked it up. "Stuff her. I am going to go and have fun with my friends and forget about her and dad just for one night!"

Molly smiled and she gazed into the reflection of the hall doors, she smiled brightly as she fixed her shoes and walked into the hall and saw Sally, Mary, John and Greg standing with shocked expressions on their faces. Mary approached her first "So you bought the dress then?"

"What?" Moll said slightly confused. "I thought you got me it? It was on my bed when I got in from our shopping trip."

"No, I didn't buy it for you!" Mary explained

"Yes you did remember I texted you saying thanks?" Molly giggled at her friend.

"Yes about taking you out and cheering you up, not buying the dress!" Mary turned around to the rest of the group. "Was this you Sally?" Mary said trying to figure out what was going on.

"No!" Sally looked at them with wide eyes

"Let me explain" said a voice coming from behind them. They all turned to see a tall boy with messy curls wearing a tux with a bowtie, the same as the rest of the boy except he looked especially hot. Before any of them could interrupt he began talking again. "I saw you in that shop gazing at that dress, I saw much you loved it and I bought it! I thought those shoes would look nice on you…they do!" he smiled at Molly not paying any attention to the fact the whole room was looking at him.

"AND WHO ARE YOU!" shouted Sally walking up to him. "Are you some kind of stalker?" she turned to Molly "did he follow you home?"

Molly giggled and so did Sherlock. "No, no this is Sherlock he is my…well I don't know what he is" Molly smiled. "And you bought me this dress?" Molly's attention was completely focused on Sherlock.

"I'm glad I did!" Sherlock said stepping closer to her.

"You didn't have to do that" Molly's said closing the gap between them.

"I did Molls"

"MOLLS, Molls. No one calls you that Molly. Who is this guy some sort of psychopath" Sally interrupted

"I am not a psychopath, I am a high functioning sociopath…Do your research Molly's mum called her Molls" Sherlock moved past Sally and took Molly in his arms and began to dance.

Molly smiled up to him, she didn't even notice how everyone stared at them; especially Jim who was about to blow. Just then the song changed 'Happily ever after' by He Is We, Molly loved this song! Molly buried her head into Sherlock's chest and inhaled deeply. Sherlock placed his chin on the top of Molly's head and sighed as the moved slowly around the dance floor.

'_Let me riddle you a ditty, it's just an itty bitty, little thing on my mind. About boy and girl, trying to take on the world one kiss and a time,'_

The song played on and Molly and Sherlock were unaware of the people around them Mary had stood the whole time with her mouth wide open and Sally had stood there with her arms crossed staring at the couple.

'_We all want to know, how it ends. Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know.'_

Molly and Sherlock were soon joined by the rest of the school dancing with each other but never taking their eyes off Molly and Sherlock. They all were as shocked as Molly and they all wanted to know who exactly this mystery man was.

'_Do I end up, do I end up happy?' _

Molly tried to control her breathing as her and Sherlock waltzed around the room; she never opened her eyes she was not really ready to look at Sherlock or anyone else in the room.

'_Inhale, breathe steady, exhale, like you're ready, if you're ready or not. Just a boy and a girl trying to take on the world, and we want to get caught.'_

Sherlock looked around the room at how all the girls stared at her and giggled and whispered, he desperately wanted to go over there and tell them that they are a waste of oxygen and they should just leave now before they die of stupidity, but he didn't for Molly.

'_We all want to know, how it ends.'_

As the song played on Molly pulled away slightly and stared up to Sherlock and caught his blue eyes and smiled and he stared into her big brown ones. They danced along to the music slowly whilst staring at each other neither of them wanting to look away.

'_Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy' _

Molly slowly put her hand around Sherlock neck and he put his hands on her back.

'_We all have a story to tell. Whether we whisper or yell. We all have a story, of adolescence and all its glory. We all have a story to tell.' _

Sherlock bent down and pulled Molly closer and whispered into her ear "I don't like it here, why don't we go to our spot?" Molly pulled away and nodded and then they both grabbed each other's hand and ran out of the hall not waiting for the song to end.

They ran down the road past the school and they finally made it to the park where they first sat and watched the sun go down, it was too dark for that now so instead Sherlock lay his suit jacket down again for them to sit on. Molly placed he head onto Sherlock's shoulder and sighed.

"Wait a second how the hell did you get into my bedroom?" Molly said to Sherlock but he didn't reply just tapped his nose. Molly huffed and looked at Sherlock.

"Your...Myc….I met your brother."

"What?"

"Yeh, he told me to stay away from you"

"Did he offer you money to stay away?" she nodded. "You should have said yes, we could have split the money! Think it through next time!"

Molly laughed and stood up. "Oi, enough about that you still owe me a dance you ran out on the last one" Sherlock smiled and stood up. Molly took his hand and put her other hand on his shoulder and placed her head on his chest. Sherlock put one hand on her back and held her hand with his other hand and placed his chin of top of her head. They slowly began to dance around the park and at that moment it began to rain…

'_We all have a story to tell…..We all have a story to tell…..'_

..And they danced the night away in each other's arms…

**Sooo then, what did you think? I chose this song because I was really stuck on where to go with this chapter do I have Sherlock surprising her and making her go to the dance do I have her on her own in the hall and Sherlock sweeps her of her feet, but then my phone shuffled to this song and I knew that I had to incorporate it in this chapter. It just fitted perfectly the lyrics and stuff. Also great expectations is my all time favorite book so had to put that in their again! ****Can't wait for the next chapter. ****Till next time my lovelies! **

**Song: 'Happily Ever After' by He Is We.**

**Book: 'Great Expectations' by Charles Dickens.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER BrealeyBatch (yes I ship it) **


	8. Chapter 8

**So i have re-written this one a couple of times, couldn't seem to get the ball rolling however here we are chapter 8! Wow. So this is quite an angsty one sorry but 'you have to experience true pain too experience true happiness' **

The first step to recovery.

Slowly Molly began to piece it all together she first realised it when Sherlock got a bit agitated when watching a documentary about some stupid thing...Molly wasn't really paying attention to it she was to busy staring at Sherlock...when the person started talking about drugs and this particular one, opium, some old drug that people still take but isn't as popular as other drugs. Sherlock quickly grabbed the remote and made up some excuse about wanting to just talk, Molly knew Sherlock never just wanted to 'Talk'. She then realised Sherlock just went off the radar once a month for a day just gone. Sherlock and Molly would text every minute of the day, he preferred to text, and when they weren't texting they would meet up at the Holmes's manor and sit in there library which seemed to last forever. So once a month on a Sunday he would just go no text, no calls and no library! Then there was that one time it was a Saturday and Sherlock appeared at her door at 3am shaking and falling into her house and into her bed and he slept for 12 hours straight. When he awoke he told Molly that he just missed her, but Molly knew it was a lie, all of it. So she decided to give Mycroft a call.

"Mr Holmes?"

"Miss Hooper, what a pleasant surprise."

"There is something wrong with Sherlock!"

"Oh, well it was going to happen at some point!"

"What what is happening to Sherlock?"

"Why do you care?"

"He is my friend...and I am his only friend. Now Mycroft Holmes if you don't tell me what is wrong with him I will ask him myself!"

"Well I think I can deduce that maybe you and Sherlock are more than friends am I wrong?"

"Yes."

"That was quick. Anyway Sherlock is fragile he.."

"What is wrong with him?"

"He, a very long time ago, was a very heavy drug user"

"..."

"Molly, are you okay?"

"So he is back on the drugs?"

"No, no probably just having a bad time of it maybe some crav.."

"He came to my house and he was shaking and he was making no sense and I just ignored it pretended it was just Sherlock what about if he out there in a ditch dying because I ignored his cry for help" Molly was crying down the phone.

"Miss Hooper please calm down!"

"Sorry" Molly sniffled

"Sherlock is in his room at the moment getting ready to go out for dinner with our mother and father"

"Oh, well would you be able to inform me when you return so I could come over?"

"Of course Miss Hooper"

But Sherlock was not in his room he had came down the stairs and had heard Molly and Mycroft conversation. Molly knew that Sherlock had taken drugs and even worse now it was out that he is back on them. Molly would never forgive him, she would leave and never talk to him and Sherlock would be alone, again.

Molly Hooper would never forgive him, she would go, leave and never return and Sherlock would have to be alone...forever...and he will never feel the same again.

Sherlock ran and ran until he found himself down some dingy alley with a block of cocaine and no more hope for happiness. He was alone and no one understood him and he had no other choice but to turn to drugs so the pain would stop. Before it was just the odd puff and it would get him through but now that he had no Molly Hooper and there was nothing left for him in this world except drugs. So he took...and took...and took until his whole body felt numb and he couldn't feel the pain anymore...he couldn't feel anything. His limp body lay on the ground surrounded by nothing.

Sherlock awoke to the rhythm of the life support machine beeping beside him and the sniffles and cries of Molly Hooper.

"If you weren't in hospital I would slap you Sherlock Holmes" Molly said through her tears. She held Sherlock's hand placing kisses on his knuckles.

"I...am...sorry" Sherlock whispered

"No, no you're not because if you cared one bit about me Sherlock you wouldn't have done that. You wouldn't have left me and you would have talked to me and told me what was wrong and I would have helped you!" she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheek. "I never want you to touch them again...do you hear Sherlock?" Sherlock nodded slowly. "If Mycroft hadn't have found you when he did I would be alone and I don't want to be alone Sherlock. Please don't leave me Sherlock please!" Molly said weakly

She cried into Sherlock's hand. "Sherlock you don't understand if you had died today you wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore but I would and I would have to grieve for you on my own and I would never have forgiven you." Molly sniffled as Sherlock tried to get up. "No don't try and move just get better for me." But Sherlock ignored her please and sat up and brought her closer to him and placed his fore head on hers.

"I never meant to hurt you Molls...I just didn't want to be alone" Sherlock spoke slowly.

"You will never be alone Sherlock Holmes, I promise"

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Okay so I don't know about you but I cried whilst writing that. Sorry about angst I just needed to set something up...Till next time my beautifuls.


	9. Chapter 9

The unexpected visitor

Molly believed in a lot of things: Love, crying, the doctor (which she couldn't deny), destiny, laughter and there were also things she didn't believe in: God, lying, an afterlife, the death penalty. But there was one thing Molly believed in more than anything and that was Sherlock Holmes.

"_I believe in you Sherlock Holmes"_

Molly Hooper had decided that she would spend a whole summer in the Holmes manor until Sherlock was better. She was being a good friend.

"_We are just friends"_

She packed a suitcase full of her nicest close, she was staying in a manor she needed to look the part. Her Aunt was fine with it, probably wouldn't even notice she was gone. So Molly set out to stay for a whole six weeks with Sherlock Holmes.

"_We are just friends"_

She would get to spend every waking moment with him she would get to say good morning in person and they could spend every day in the library.

"_We are just friends...Oh god we are more than friends."_

When Molly arrived at the Holmes manor at 8pm on a Saturday night and was greeted by Sherlock's Mother Violet and his father Siger. They were so welcoming and Molly felt a bit guilty as she drank there tea and ate there scones. Molly excused herself after an hour of idle chat with Sherlock's parents; she went up to Sherlock's room to find him sulking on his bed.

Molly had never been in Sherlock's bedroom before it was just like she expected it to be, messy! Books and experiment everywhere, he had a four poster bed and a sofa in the corner his wardrobe was open and filed with his shirts and jeans. His bedroom had a bathroom of the side which was just as messy as his room and also his room smelt just like him, honey and spice and his cologne smelt like peppermint.

Molly inhaled deeply taking in his scent she smiled as she notice Sherlock was asleep. She slowly walked over and perched on the edge of his bed tracing her thumb along his cheekbones. He stared to groan and wake up from his deep sleep. "Shh" Molly whispered "go back to sleep."

"Molly?" Sherlock said groggily, he opened his eyes and smiled. "What are you doing here?" he said quietly.

"Well it was meant to be a surprise but I've come to stay with you for the summer I realize it will only take a couple of weeks for you to get back on your feet but you might need to go to rehab after the summer and I wanted to be near you so I can make sure you don't go back to drugs. "She smiled moving closer to him.

"Hmmm...I don't need rehab" he said moving over telling Molly to come closer. Molly lay down facing Sherlock.

"What do you need then Sherlock?"

"You." he said closing his eyes and falling back asleep slowly. Molly closed her eyes and slowly drifted into her own little dream world.

When Molly didn't come down 20 minutes later Violet Holmes decided to check on her and Sherlock. She slowly made the way upstairs and into Sherlock's bedroom to find her son and Molly fast asleep in each other's arms. She smiled brightly covering them up with a blanket and made her way down stairs and didn't call on them until dinner.

Sherlock had never looked worse he looked slimmer than usual and his skin paler and his blue eyes were now grey Molly made it her mission to get Sherlock better for the end of the summer. It was only a week later and Sherlock was already moaning and complaining and insulting people again, Sherlock was back. Molly could have gone home she could have spent the rest of her summer in London with her friends but instead decided to spend it in the countryside with Sherlock Holmes.

Molly must admit Sherlock got very cranky when he was stuck inside with nothing to do except mope and insult. Molly sometimes wanted to slap him but then she would realise how much he was improving and slowly becoming Sherlock Holmes again and she couldn't be mad at Sherlock Holmes.

Molly sat down one morning to have breakfast, it was the second week into the summer and Molly loved being at the manor and she never felt like she was taking advantage as Violent was so caring and reminded Molly of her mother. Molly picked up a piece f toast as Violet sipped her tea.

"Thank you." Violet said out of nowhere.

"For what?"

"Saving my boy, if it wasn't for you he would probably still take drugs and we would not have a clue." She smiled and moved close to Molly. "You know" she said in a very friendly way. "You are like the daughter I never had!"

"And you are the mother I lost" Molly said quietly pulling Violent into tight embrace.

"Oh, brilliant we are hugging at the breakfast table now?"

"Sherlock" said Violet standing up and slapping him on the arm and leaving him and Molly in the dining room by themselves. Sherlock picked up a croissant from the table and took a big bite before saying "Paris!" Molly peered up from her glass of oranges juice.

"What?"

"Paris...it's a place in France" Sherlock said as he collapsed into the chair across from her.

"Yes Sherlock I know where Paris is. But why did you say it?"

"Ughh...Yesterday I heard you on the phone with erm...what's her name Susie?"

"Sally."

"Ah yes Sally, you really should keep your bedroom door shut."

"SHERLOCK! That was a private conversation"

"Yes and you are staying in my guest bedroom...so I have a right to know what you are talking about"

"No. You. Don't."

"Anyway, you said you weren't going on the school trip which is during the summer holidays, why?"

"Because I have to look after you, that is why"

"No you don't see" he gestured to himself. "I am better now you can go to France with...sally? And erm Mindy?"

"MARY and no Sherlock what if I'm away in France and you decide to OD again?"

"I won't"

"How can I trust you after last time" Sherlock steeple his finger under his chin for a moment and closed his eyes Molly just sat looking at him admiring his cheekbones and his black hair and then his eyes flew open suddenly.

"I got it!"

"What?"

Sherlock stood up and called to his mother. "Mummy! I will need some money"

"Why?" violet called from the next room

Sherlock turned to Molly and smiled "Because we are going to Paris."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...Okay so next chapter will take a bit longer as there will not only be fluffy sherlolly but also...*drum roll* A CASE! Yes a scandal in Paris...of a study in Paris you can choose tell me in the reviews what the title should be! I didn't know how long it took someone to recover from an episode like that so I gave him around 3 weeks sorry if that is wrong. Till next time my cherubs**

**PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER BrealeyBatch **


	10. Chapter 10

The Scandal in Paris.

"_There either is or is not, that's the way things are. The color of the day. The way it felt to be a child. The saltwater on your sun burnt legs. Sometimes the water is yellow, sometimes it's red. But what color it may be in memory, depends on the day. I'm not going to tell you the story the way it happened. I'm going to tell it the way I remember it."_

"Are you seriously reading that book again" shouted Sally from behind Molly's seat on the coach, Molly slammed the book shut and shuffled around and put it into her bag. "Not joking I think you have read that book 100 times"

"Slight exaggeration Sally" John said from in front of Molly. Mary slapped Johns arm and then placed her head back on his shoulder.

"My Mum use to read it to me when I was little, I love it." Molly said finding herself closed in by the seats around her.

"Unlucky that Greg couldn't come, Sally" Mary said trying to change the subject.

"Hmm" Sally said popping her earphone back in. Her music was very loud even Molly could hear it, Sally may have been a good dresser and funny but she had crap taste in music. Molly sighed leaning her head onto Sherlock's shoulder he had slept the whole way from the airport. They were now 10 minutes away from the hotel and Molly already wanted to go home Sally kept interrogating Sherlock and everyone thought they were 'An item' which they weren't, they weren't. Mary had been lovely and normal and so was John it was brilliant but Sally was being annoying and agitated, probably because her and Greg were having some issues. Molly lifted her head as she peered out of the window as they passed the Cathédrale Notre Dame de Paris, she smiled brightly maybe it wasn't so bad she was in Paris with her friends and Sherlock was better. Everything was going be brilliant.

When they reached the Hotel Sherlock awoke, his hair was a mess and his light denim shirt he wore and black jeans were crumpled but he still looked…Molly lost her train of thought as she stared at Sherlock.

"Molly Hooper" Called a French voice from the front of the group. Molly came back to the real world and stepped forward. "Sally Donovan, Mary Morstan. You will be sharing an apartment on the top floor." Molly turned around to catch a glimpse of Sherlock sitting on a bench. He wasn't with the school so Mycroft organized for him to stay in the same hotel as Molly so he and she could spend the 2 weeks together. Molly turned back around and took her suitcase into the hotel and got into the elevator.

The apartment was beautiful, bright and modern with 3 bedrooms, a bathroom and living area the fireplace in the centre of the room was gold with an ivory wood base. The curtains were also ivory they were extremely long and sprawled along the marble stair case which lead to magnificent balcony which looked onto the Seine River. Molly was taking it all in when John burst in giggling with Sherlock.

"You seriously didn't know the earth went round the sun?" John shouted as they entered the apartment.

"Seriously" Sally said, she was already unpacking.

"I must have deleted it" Sherlock said whilst throwing his hands in the air and collapsing beside Mary on the couch. Mary couldn't stop herself from giggling and putting her arm around Sherlock

"Oh Sherlock you will never fail to make me smile." Mary said through her cackling. Molly stood leaning against the white balcony doors smiling. "What are you smiling at?"

"Look at you all" Molly said jumping down the 3 marble stairs. "My friends, being all…..amazing" Molly joined Sally on the other sofa. "This trip is going to be brilliant…I just know it" they all sat for a while just smiling and then Mary jumped up giving Sherlock a fright.

"Off you go boys" Mary said shuffling Sherlock and John out of the room. "We girls need to get ready" Mary and Sally ran into their rooms and as Sherlock and John walked out Molly grabbed Sherlock's arm and pulled him back into the room and she got onto her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wh…what was that for?" Sherlock said getting all flustered. Molly smiled and put her arms around him.

"Thanks, Sherlock…I know my friends can be difficult and I am just glad you could all be friends." She smiled. "You and John seem to be getting on well?"

"Yes, he is tolerable and Mary is nice….and Sally is well she hasn't called me a freak yet, I guess that's a step up." He laughed and so did Molly

"Hey Sherlock stop flirting and let the girl get ready" Said John from down the hall.

"We are not flirting John" said Sherlock smiling at Molly and continuing after John, Molly smiled and ran into her room. Molly flew her clothes around the room.

"Nope"

"Nope"

"Nope"

"No…oh wait…YES!" Molly pulled out a short purple skater skirt dress; it had thick straps and stopped just before her knees. She wore black gladiator sandals and her hair was pulled into a low side pony. She smiled as she stared into the mirror; she opened the doors into the living area to find Sally flicking through the TV channels and Mary sitting with her legs hanging over the back of the sofa.

"You took your bloody time" Mary said turning herself the right way up, she was wearing a denim skirt and a vest top and a pair of sandals her hair short and styled in a side pattern. Sally whipped her head around, she was wearing shorts and a crop top her curly hair tied into a bun. "WOW, Molly you look….gorgeous" Mary squealed standing up and picking up her bag. "Now are we going?"

"YES..yes!" Molly said picking up her bag and heading for the door. She turned back around and frowned when she noticed Sally didn't get up from her spot. "Come on Sally don't want to keep the boys waiting!"

"I'm not coming, I am really tired after the flight" Molly and Mary looked at each other knowing exactly what the other was thinking, and then they attacked. The tackled Sally to the floor and tickled her until she gave in. "All right All right. I will come!" she said Molly helped her off the floor and dragged her outside where John and Sherlock were standing Sherlock was rolling his eyes and John had a giant smile on his face. "What?" said Sally, both Sherlock and John moved out of the way to reveal Greg standing with a big bunch of red roses and a smile on his face.

"I am so sorry Sally I shouldn't have let you leave when we were fighting, why don't we go to the Eiffel tower and let these guys go trailing around Paris I know you can't really be bothered with that kind of stuff" Both Molly and Mary squealed and Sally ran forward and hugged Greg.

"Do you guys mind" Sally said smiling

"No of course go, go!" Molly said shooing them away.

Mary linked arms with Molly. "Come on Molly Paris waits" She said, Sherlock and John followed behind them. They all hopped into a taxi and started to plan out where to go.

"Bonjour monsieur, où voulez-vous aller aujourd'hui?"

Molly and Mary giggled, "We don't speak.." but Mary was cut off by Sherlock

"Pouvons-nous aller au Louvre, merci." Sherlock said quickly and relaxed back into his seat as the taxi driver began to drive.

"You speak French?" Molly said completely shocked.

"No, Molly I speak German. Of course I speak French." Sherlock said looking out the window of the cab.

"Well that will come in handy." Shouted John from the front of the cab, when the cab finally reached the Louvre Sherlock paid the taxi driver then said something in French.

"Right so first we can go and see this painting" said Mary pointing at the leaflet she had picked up."And then this one….and then we could go for lunch here and then look over there…" Mary looked u from the leaflet to find John standing smiling at her and Sherlock and Molly giggling in the corner. "Are the even listening to me?"

"Nope" Mary sighed and put the leaflet into her bag, "let's just leave them Mary. It was Molly who wanted to come here."

"No, I want to stay with my friends," she took Johns hand and dragged him over to where Molly and Sherlock were standing, Mary was about to talk but before she could get anything out all they heard was a scream coming from down the corridor. They all ran towards the scream which was coming from a room at the end of the corridor, there they found a woman in hysterics speaking in some language and a bare space on the wall. When Molly walked into the room she tripped over a piece of carpet which was loose and just before she hit the floor Sherlock caught her in his arms, they stayed in that position just staring at each other until John cleared his throat and tried not to laugh. Molly got back onto her feet and pretended to be listening to the women.

"Sherlock what is she saying?" Molly said quietly.

"That's not French, or German, or Italian, or Russian or…"

"Okay we get it you speak a lot of languages" John said quickly, Mary smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's okay John, Molly might find knowing all those languages impressive, but I don't care" Mary whispered into Johns ear.

"I think it's…..Polish" Said Mary to the rest of the group, Sherlock pushed past the crowds of people to try and get to the front where the woman was sobbing in polish to a police officer.

"Excuse me, you have to move yourself away from the crime scene" the police officer demanded Sherlock, but Sherlock just stood there smirking. "Please leave!" Sherlock didn't say anything just took out something from his pocket; the police officer just moved past and let Sherlock under the police tape.

"Oh and these are my associates: Molly Hooper, Mary Morstan and John Watson." Sherlock said gesturing to the three of them. The police officer nodded and let them through. Then when the police officer left them Molly grabbed the card out of Sherlock's hand.

"Mycroft Holmes?" Molly said smirking

"I pickpocket him when he's annoying." Said Sherlock snatching the card back out of Molly's hand, Molly and Sherlock just stood smiling at each other then John interrupted them.

"Okay, I don't understand"

"You should get that on a t-shirt" said Sherlock, breaking eye contact with Molly.

"Mycroft is Sherlock's older brother." Molly said quietly.

"Oh, I still don't understand"

"And there's the back of the t-shirt." Said Sherlock, he had walked away from them now and was now inspecting the place where the painting use to sit.

"No, seriously someone tell me what's going on how did they just let you in here I mean this is a crime scene!" John shouted

"John, please calm down obviously Sherlock's brother has something to do with the police…no….the government?" Mary smiled

"Good deduction." Molly and Sherlock said at the same time.

"Well then we better get investigating…how, why do we want to investigate?" John said looking around

"Because this is much more fun than wondering around an art gallery for half a day!" Sherlock took out a small square compact magnifying glass and quickly checked around the crime scene.

"Wait..wait, but don't we look to young to be part of the British government ?"

"WRONG! John my brother isn't just 'part' of the British government, he IS the British government." John just stared at Sherlock for a while.

"Sorry what, I'm confused."

"Ooo, yet another T-shirt idea" Said Mary from behind Sherlock, she was meant to be looking for any sign of a struggle but was too busy watching John become baffled by what was going on. Sherlock giggled at her remark and then continued scanning the room.

"John, if a person came in here claiming to be the prime minister, but they weren't sure if he was do you think they would just arrest him here on the spot?" Molly asked

"No"

"Why?"

"Because if they were the prime minister then they would be punished for arresting him" John said slowly beginning to understand what was going on.

"Exactly" Molly said patting him on the back then joining Sherlock again.

"Wait a second…Is your brother prime minister?" John asked Sherlock, Sherlock sighed and turned around to John.

"No, my brother is NOT the Prime minister, he is much more powerful." Sherlock smiled at john and then pointed to Mary. "Go and help her."

"Right yes.." John scuttled over to Mary and Sherlock walked over to Molly and then something caught his eye.

"Oh, that is brilliant," Sherlock shouted running over to the door.

"Wait what?" Shouted Mary as they all ran after him, Sherlock turned to them all with a big grin on his face and began to talk…

"You were all in there and you all saw what I did but you just didn't SEE it! The door, as I walked in I noticed little scratches on the lock which could only mean that either someone picked it or someone was pretty agitated when they were opening it. Now the women when the police officer was asking her question she kept staring at the patch of carpet which you tripped on Molly, which must mean that it wasn't like that before. The small window in the room is too far up for someone to climb through so they must have come through the door. Now if someone was to come through that door they must have been the one to rip the small patch of carpet which means they would have tripped over like Molly did, however if I hadn't of caught Molly she would have knocked over the vase which was sitting in the room so if the person who stole the painting didn't knock over the vase that means there must have been an.."

"An accomplice." Molly interrupted Sherlock. "To stop them from falling."

"Exactly, now all we have to work out was who the accomplice is…"

"The woman, the art…person" shouted John.

"No, no didn't you see her she had the reflexes of a tortoise, she was smaller than Molly, which is an accomplishment in its self, which means she couldn't have caught anyone bigger than a child without falling herself."

"Hey," Molly said slapping Sherlock's arm

"So where are we going then?" Mary said grinning at the thought of solving crimes in Paris.

"We are going to find ourselves an criminal" Sherlock said smirking

SOOOOO….what did you think? I loved writing this it took a while but it was fun! Sorry about my crap French I haven't studied it for about a year so I am a bit rusty. So I need at least 20 reviews before I post part 2…..yes that is black mail but…..its life haha! Till next time my cherubs.


End file.
